Gabriel Rosas
IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist * * * | * Help * * Sign in with Facebook Other Sign in options ad feedback Quick Links * Biography * Awards * Photo Gallery * Filmography (by Job) * Trailers and Videos Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Team Hacienda Post a list of 63 people created 10 months ago See all related lists » Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage Find out more at IMDb Pro » How Much Have You Seen? How much of Gabriel Rosas's work have you seen? User Polls * Happy Unconventional Mother's Day! * Your favourite mischievous (animated) film duo * T.V. Shows Turned Movies * Your Favorite Horror Icon * Comic Con TV Panels - Basic Cable Shows * Pink Is For Girls? Not Necessarily!! See more polls » 1 win. See more awards » Known For SpongeBob SquarePantsSound Department 1999-2002 Hey Arnold!Sound Department 2000-2003 Hide all | | Edit Filmography Hide Sound department (2 credits) 2000-2003'Hey Arnold!' (TV Series) (sound editor - 3 episodes) - Simmons' Documentary/Big Bob's Crisis (2003) ... (sound editor) - Stuck in a Tree/Rhonda Goes Broke (2001) ... (sound editor) - New Bully on the Block/Phoebe Breaks a Leg (2000) ... (sound editor) SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) (sound editor - 19 episodes, 1999 - 2002) (dialogue editor - 9 episodes, 2000 - 2001) - Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love (2002) ... (sound editor) - The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty (2002) ... (sound editor) - Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle (2002) ... (sound editor) - Procrastination/I'm with Stupid (2001) ... (sound editor) - Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm/Squid on Strike (2001) ... (sound editor: Pacifica Sound Group, Hollywood Digital) - Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games (2001) ... (sound editor: Pacifica Sound Group) - Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown (2001) ... (sound editor: Pacifica Sound Group) - The Secret Box/Band Geeks (2001) ... (sound editor: Pacifica Sound Group) - PreHibernation Week/Life of Crime (2001) ... (dialogue editor) - Shanghaied/Gary Takes a Bath (2001) ... (sound editor) - Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (2001) ... (sound editor: Hollywood Digital, Pacifica Sound Group) - No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) ... (sound editor: Hollywood Digital, Pacifica Sound Group) - Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (2001) ... (dialogue editor) - Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (2001) ... (sound editor: Hollywood Digital, Pacifica Sound Group) - Wormy/Patty Hype (2001) ... (sound editor: Hollywood Digital, Hacienda Post) - Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Christmas Who? (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) ... (sound editor: Hollywood Digital, Pacifica Sound Group) - Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (2000) ... (dialogue editor: Todd AO - Hollywood Digital, Hacienda Post) - Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) ... (sound editor: Todd AO - Hollywood Digital, Hacienda Post) - Something Smells/Bossy Boots (2000) ... (sound editor: Todd AO - Hollywood Digital, Hacienda Post) - Hooky/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Texas/Walking Small (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (2000) ... (dialogue editor) - Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) ... (sound editor) - Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) ... (sound editor) - SB-129/Karate Choppers (1999) ... (sound editor: Todd AO - Hollywood Digital) Show less Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Clear your history Recently Viewed Gabriel... The But... Timothy... Roy Bra... IMDb Everywhere Find showtimes, watch trailers, browse photos, track your Watchlist and rate your favorite movies and TV shows on your phone or tablet! IMDb Mobile site Follow IMDb on * Home * Top Rated Movies * Box Office * TV * Coming Soon * Site Index * Search * In Theaters * Contact Us * Register * News * * Press Room * Advertising * Jobs * IMDbPro * Box Office Mojo * Withoutabox * * Conditions of Use * Privacy Policy * Interest-Based Ads * Copyright © 1990-2018 IMDb.com, Inc. An Amazon.com company. Category:Sound Editor Category:Dialogue Editor Category:Assistant Storyboard Artist Category:Production Sond Mixer Category:Sound & Dialogue Editor